Related art of this type of belt-type stepless transmission is disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned below. A belt-type stepless transmission disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a primary pulley provided on a driving rotating shaft and a secondary pulley provided on a follower rotating shaft, in which a belt is wound around both pulleys. A rotating shaft comprises a first shaft portion being integral with a first flange portion having a cone surface and a second shaft portion being integral with a second flange portion which forms, integrally with the first flange portion, a stationary pulley and having a hollow hole. A first axis attachment end surface is formed on the first shaft portion, a second axis attachment end surface is formed on the second shaft portion, an attachment ring surface is formed on the first flange portion, and an attachment ring surface is formed on the second flange portion, these being joined by means of friction welding. With the above, the weight of the shift having pulleys is reduced while ensuring sufficient rigidity.    Patent Document 1: JP 2002-106659